Even stars can kill
by Anything170
Summary: Seven groups. Seven leaders. Seven deadly leaders. Who can stop these leaders and their group before people get in the cross fire of them because they won't take prsioners.


**Me: Hey and welcome to my story by now you may know me for my OC story "Hunted: Zombie Apocalypse" but now here's another story which some of you saw the preview**

**Ike: Blah. Blah. Just start the story**

**Me: Fine well here's the story**

* * *

**The rise of the stars**

**0800hrs Unknown city in Chicago **

It's was a bright sunny day G.U.N was doing it routine like it was most every day and in the city people and Mobians were doing what they had been doing for the past thirty years. In alley a group of five mobians were robbing a human woman when the police show up and said "Freeze!"

The group looked at the two police officers who had their Beretta 92 pointed at them. One of the mobian was a black wolf with blue stripes but the stripes were covered by a torn black jacket that had sliver spikes on the sides on the jacket was blood and by the looks it was old and blend in with the jacket he also wore torn pants that also had blood on it and boots. He looked at the cops and laughed at them then point his index finger at them and a small fireball shot at the cops luckily they jumped out of the way when they look into the alley again they were gone. The two police pull their 92's away and one of them help the woman up then he said "Madam are you ok" "Yes, thank you" "Do you know who were those mobians were" "No, but the leader of the group had two scars on his right eye" "Ok try to still safe and good day to you"

The two officer enter their car when they heard "Come in Unit 45 Come in" "This is Unit 45 what is it" "We got a call in the bank were four mask mobians are robbing a bank and they has hostiles" "Copy that were are in route"

**0812hrs First National Bank**

There outside the bank were ten police cars outside the building. Inside the building were four mobians and one was bat that wearing a white skull mask and a black hoodie, black cargos, and military boots, he had torn wings and tan skin. In his hands was W2000 with a chainsaw attachment and behind were the other third mobians which black masks and in their hands were Scars-H the bat had on his black hoodie two symbols. One was two swords that cross each other and in the back of the cross swords was a human skull and the other was the big dripper, but one of the stars was whiter than the other which was the second to the last on the handle then they heard "This is police we have the building surrounded come out with your hands"

One of the mobians chuckled then said "Hey Stealth you hear that they think we'll go down easily" "Yeah we know that you bastard just shut up and open that safe" "Alright alright just calm down"

The mobian walk to the safe and placed a C4 there then ran to a desk then push the trigger which cause the safe to burst open all of them enter the safe to gold, and dollar bills three of them pulled out sacks and began to fill them with the money while Stealth pulled out a Galaxy 2 and call someone he then said "Hey get your ass over here the cops are outside and we need to left like yesterday" "Alright I'm on my way"

The group had three sacks full of gold and bills when they heard tires screech in the back they went to the back and saw a armored truck there and in it was a green hedgehog who had a sunglass he also wore a black jacket with a black shirt under the jacket, black pants and red Nikes they all enter the vehicle in the back while Stealth was in the passenger seat. The green hedgehog enter the driver seat started the engine and speed cross the cops as they saw the masked bat cross they vision all of the officers ran back to their cars, but stopped when the bank blew up as the flames flew through the windows as the group got away.

**0820hrs Unknown location**

Stealth and his group exit the truck and enter a building inside there were more Mobians drinks beers, fighting, and talking once Stealth enter they all stop then he said "Who told you all to stop doing"

They all laughed then resumes what they were doing Stealth enter a door and in there were stairs that was going underground. After reaching the end there was door with the symbol of the dripper he keyed in a password then entered the room inside were troches all around and there were four mobians and one human on the ground was the big dripper and each of the four were on a star. On the tip of the handle was the black wolf polishing a golden bladed sword, the human man was on one of the bottom left edge of the pot. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots one of his hands a chain gun. On the handle next to the pot was a black dragon with red bell and membranes, two horns at the end of tail, and two horns sticking out the top of my head he wore a red shirt, black pants and red and black Nikes and the last one which was next to the dragon and above the Human man was a lion that had black fur with a golden mane. His eyes are lightly yellow, and his fangs are sharp. He spotted wearing dark blue combat boots, black cargo pants, a black vest that's always opened, and the words "Bloody Fangs" designed on the back of his vest in walked to the spot next to the black wolf once there the wolf said "Hey Stealth what took so long" "Will Ike I just got back from robbing a bank" "Will while you were doing that Dusk and Aqua got bored and they went out to do some damage oh how I would love the looks on the Cops' faces when they meet either Dusk or Aqua"

Stealth image how much damage Aqua would make just by herself the little devil, then dragon said "Ike I really would just love to burn you to hell, but sadly I can't" "Because I'm already dead right Greg" "Yeah whatever Blackwing please don't provoke Ike here"

Blackwing sigh and nod in agreement then a door burst open and a two mobians enter the room. One was a white cat with blue triangular stripes on cheeks and on top of head and black eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, torn blue shorts, and black Nikes. She was around nine years old and on her back was sword in its sheath and she had a smile on her face. The other was a hedgehog with grey fur he wore a grey shirt, jeans, and black and red Jordan and he was five and had a sword to the side in the sheath. The other looked at them as they walked to their spots which were the other side of the pot once there Aqua said "So Stealth I hear you robbed a bank" "Yeah I did stole about five million dollars I think heck I didn't even check"

Ike chuckled at what Stealth said then Blackwing said "And what did you do Ike" "Well I cause some trouble for the cops, then I destroy of houses, and I killed a G.U.N agent for my thirst"

Everyone expect Aqua who was clapping stared at Ike then Greg said "You do know that G.U.N be on your ass now Ike" "They can try but they'll never catch me" "Ike you should invite me to a raid against G.U.N I miss seeing the looks on Tower's face when we destroy parts of the base" "Now you said that I think the world should know about us" "No, I think the cops are enough"

Greg though about it while Blackwing agreed with Ike same want with Aqua, but Dusk Disagree then Greg said "G.U.N has data about everyone right?"

Ike grinned and nod then Greg slam his hand go the chair shout "I'm in" "Sorry Stealth but I win. Ike one Stealth zero"

Stealth sigh in defeat and said "Fine so what's our plan to make ourselves know" "Well first our groups should first work together, then we are going to heist a popular place that will make the media show up in the speed of light, then ask for a ransom, but not without killing some civilians and maybe just maybe G.U.N may deploy some of their units to stop us, but will escape if they enter the building and if we do that we'll on G.U.N list of people to keep an eye out for"

Everyone agree with the plan then Ike got up from the chair and walked to the door to his hideout and said "Will later guys"

Ike left the room then same for Greg and Blackwing. Stealth, Dusk and Aqua were the only ones in the room Stealth then said "Well I will see you kids tomorrow"

Stealth left the room and so did Dusk and Aqua once they exited the room the troches turned off and the room darken.

* * *

**Me: Will there have it **

**Ike: The stars are about to rise hehe**

**Me: You're right about that Ike and I think I will add some of the Sonic characters in this story**

**Don: What about me!**

**Me: Sorry you can't**

**Don: Damn it later everyone **


End file.
